worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Viridi
New Viridi is a fan-play of sorts for the videogame Kid Icarus: Uprising for the 3DS. My bro got it, and I'm waaaay addicted to it! There are videos on YouTube about it that you should check out. The game is somewhat based on Greek mythology, but not entirely. I am a Christian and do not believe in the gods of Greece, but it makes for an interesting story. Catch ya later! Level 26 New Viridi Pit- Ready to fly, Lady Palutena! What's today's mission? Palutena- Well, Viridi has something going on at the base of the Forces of Nature. She invited us to come check it out. Pit- Sounds suspicious. Palutena- Well, maybe. But Viridi has been our ally for a long time, Pit. Remember that. Pit- Will do! ~timepass~ ~new location: forces of nature base~ Viridi- Well well, look who finally decided to show up! If it isn't little Pit and his beloved goddess of light! Pit- Cut it with the greetings! What's going on here? Viridi- Pushy, aren't we? If you must know, I can't help you any more. Pit/Palutena- What?! Viridi- You see, I visited the City of Souls. You remember, with Ol' Chomper and Hades and whatnot? Pit- Yeah... Viridi- It's been entirely demolished. Crushed! All the souls have suddenly disappeared, too. All the souls... except Hades's. Pit- Huh?! Palutena- The Underworld Army must have carried through without Hades. Pit- That doesn't make any sense. Someone has to be pulling the strings for them, crafting more... Viridi- My, my, you're slow today! Of course someone is pulling the strings! And I happen to know who. Palutena- You must tell us, Viridi. Viridi- Fine! I'm very close to this goddess. I know this goddess very well. Pit- Goddess?! Get on with it already! Viridi- Ugh! I've had it with you! Forces of Nature! Underworld Army! Move out! Palutena- I should have known! Viridi, that was a cruel trick! Pit- Yeah! And now you're going down! Hades- I don't think so! Pit- Hades! Hades- Pit! Pit- Hades! Hades- Pit! Pit- Ha-deees! Hades- Pi-iit! ~sidenote~ This happens in the game. A lot. ~back to the action~ Viridi- Hades is my officer now. I took his soul to the Rewind Spring and let it soak for a while, back through his blue head and back to his normal legs... Pit- Aw, man! Are you saying I have to kill him? Again?! Viridi- Ha! Good luck, little angel! If you somehow crush him again, I'll just have to revive him again! Pit- No! Viridi/Hades- Yes. Palutena- But... Viridi! Why are you doing this to us?! Pit- *gasps* Look at her! She... it's the... she's been...! Palutena- The Chaos Kin? Dark Pit- No other. Pit- Pittoo! What are you doing here? Dark Pit- That doesn't matter. Come on, Pit. You need me right now. You'll never be able to take them both down on your own. Palutena- But even the combined force of both of you can't break through Hades AND Viridi! Dark Pit- I know someone who can help us right about now. And so do you. Dyntos- Why'd you drag me all the way out here, whippersnapper? I have work to do, you know! Pit- Lord Dyntos? Hades- Oh, I remember him. He built that inferior Great Whatsit. Dyntos- Treasure, you fool! The Great Sacred Treasure! Hades- And the even more inferior Three Things. Dyntos- Again, it's the Three Sacred Treasure! Get it straight, Mr... Viridi- Hades. Actually, it's Commander Hades of the Forces of Nature, previously Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Dark Pit- Lord Dyntos, as I'm sure you can see, we need your help again. Pit- Please don't make me go through the Three Trials again! Dark Pit- Oh, shut up. Anyway, now we need a super-durable weapon that can stand to cut through Hades and Viridi. Palutena- How did you know about this, Dark Pit? You were never there! Dark Pit- Oh, I have my ways. Dyntos- I'll get right on it. But you'll owe me! Hades- Such a shame they won't ever be around to pay you back! Toodleloo! ~timepass~ Palutena- Pit, until Dyntos returns, you must tough it out! If you die, so do all the hopes any world, particularly the humans, ever had! Pit- I know, I know... Palutena- And don't forget you have Dark Pit on your side. He'll help you out as much as he can. Dark Pit- Which is a lot. Palutena- Yeah, you are a pretty good fighter. Anyway, it is up to you two. The heavens and the earth depend on your pulling through and beating the Chaos Kin! Even Hades appears to be under its control. Pit- Why else would he be following Viridi? Palutena- Exactly! Now get out there and FIGHT! ~timepass~ ~new location: city of souls rebuilt~ Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spoofy's Fanfictions and Stories Category:Safe